Fates of Destiny
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: It's the sixth year at Hogwarts will Harry be able to withstand temptation and new transfer students?


Chapter 1: Transfer students

I rushed about the small room at the leaky cauldron trying to get all my new things together with Uncle Remus standing in the door way smiling, but I knew underneath he was trying hard not to laugh. I sighed " Uncle Remy I can't find my new potions book " I said pulling the blanket off the bed as I talked.

Remus walked into the room and chuckled "Well did you read it last night?"

"No I read the book for charms" I said putting my hands into my hair and giving it a slight tug and then went looking again until I heard a voice by the door that wasn't my uncle.

"Hey you left your potion book in my room last night Mar" said the voice I turned and sighed in relief

"Thanks Sage you're a life saver " I replied walking up to him and taking the book from him and placing it into my trunk.

"well I'm heading out see you there Marissa" Sage said waving bye and leaving I waved in return and gather the last remaining things I needed for Hogwarts and headed out with my Uncle Remus.

We had reached King's cross station and found the barrier to 9 three quarters Uncle Remus turned to me "Behave yourself for me I will be very busy keeping you and other people safe from Voldemort and his followers" he stated looking into my eyes sternly.

" I will behave I promise " I answered giving him a hug

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were outside the train heading to board when Ron bumped into someone. "Sorry mate" Ron apologized

"No problem...Aren't you Ron Weasley?" the boy Ron had bumped into asked

"Yea and you are?" Ron replied raising a confused eyebrow

"Sage the name "he stated and looked behind Ron to see Hermione and Harry staring at him with the same confused look

"If you know Ron's name you must know ours" Hermione said getting it.

"Yea my grandpa talks about you guys alot " Sage said with a smile "but he talks very highly of you Harry Potter"

"Yea I get that alot" Harry replied scratching the back of his head. Sage looked around and noticing the last minute sound to board the train sounded off and was about to say something, but the three were already moving Sage followed quietly behind them. He knew he was going to be great friends with the three of them he knew it for a fact.

They got an empty compartment together and sat down Hermione starting the conversation first. "I'm quite excited about this year..." she started

"Yea, but I'm more concerned on what Malfoy is doing." Harry stated with little huff Sage went to that curious.

"What makes you think that?" Sage asked wondering

"He thinks he might be working for You know who." Ron said

"I know he is I saw him walking into Bergins and Blotts while we were at Diagon alley" Harry stated defensively before anymore could be said the door opened and the four of them looked up to see me standing there.

"Can I sit here with you guys everywhere else is full" I said with a smile I saw Sage there and did a double take for a moment.

"weren't you the one talking to..." Hermione started, but Sage interrupted

"Hey finally decided to show up?" he asked with a smirk to his lips

"yea yea very funny Sage" I said sarcastically sitting down next to Harry who made room for me pushing Ron closer to the window. Ron knew Harry was looking at me dumbfounded and he hid his snigger from him.

"What took you?" Sage questioned curious looking at me intently

"Some boy with platinum blonde hair" I replied with a smirk

"That's Malfoy" Harry stated now speaking for the first time I walked inside. Ron and Hermione laughed politely at it.

"Oh my name Marissa, but you guys can call me Mar" I said and before they could introduce themselves she did for them. " you guys must be Hermione, Ron, and Harry" I finished looking at each one when I said their names.

"let me guess a family member that knows us" Ron said

"More or less " I answered leaning back into my seat. Sage leaned back as well it was going to be a long ride and he wanted some sleep before they came to a stop. Hermione looked to Ron and Ron looked to Harry while Harry looked to both of them.

"How is it that they know us" Hermione asked now questioning her thoughts out loud to them Ron shrugged while Harry sat and thought it a moment. Just when Harry was going to speak my head rested onto his shoulder and he look that way at my sleeping face Ron sniggered.

"Now that's funny" Ron said covering his mouth from laughing out right about it.

"Hey stop it's not that funny" Hermione stated giving Ron a hard look Sage opened an eye knowingly he wasn't completely asleep so he listened carefully to the conversation Harry looked up to the two of them.

"Just let her sleep yea I know it's confusing that they know us, but they'll tell us eventually" Harry explained Hermione sighed she knew Harry was right and she was going to drop the subject before it turned into an argument. Few hours later I woke up and looked out and made to stand up Hermione as well.

"It's close Hogwarts I'm going to go change" I said opening the door and then turning to Harry "Thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder " I finished with a small blush to my cheeks. Harry nodded in return and watched Hermione and me leave the compartment he stood and dropped the shades over the windows to change as well and took off his shirt.

"I think Marissa likes you" came Sage's voice from the corner and Ron turned to him with a look of 'what?' Sage chuckled and continued " Mar doesn't normally fall asleep on a guys shoulder unless it's her Uncle, but you're different Harry"

"What does she have major trust issues?" Ron asked slipping into his school pants and shirt

"Well not exactly she's always had admirers, but always turned them down she's looking for someone to trust completely " Sage explained now fully dressed and sitting down.

"Well Harry can trusted he's a good man" Ron answered for Harry

"I think I can speak for myself" Harry said sitting down as well for he finished dressing Ron put on his robe and sat down as they waited for the girls.

* * *

Hermione and I had finished dressing into our robes and was walking back when we ran into someone in the corridor "I'm sorry" I said bracing the person by the shoulders.

"Hey Ginny getting your robes on?" Hermione asked smiling

"Yea I know running late I'm never this forgetful " Ginny replied chuckling at her misfortune

"we can wait for you" Hermione replied Ginny nodded her appreciation and went into the dressing room she came out a few minutes later and the three of us went back to the compartment. We walked into the room and sat down Ginny in the middle sitting next to Hermione and Sage; Sage attention went to Ginny immediately I saw this and giggled, but before I could say anything we were at the station that led to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it's short, but enjoy and review :D


End file.
